


The Froot Loop Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one has become pretty well known. It's a total crack fic. It's meant to be comical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Froot Loop Fic

“I love you, Zach,” Frankie growled as he waded towards me through the brightly colored loops and milky water.

“I love you, too, Frankie,” I groaned as I lunged forward and tackled him under the surface. Our lips crashed together passionately as we bobbed in the water, the colored loops playing against our bare skin. He moaned loudly as my arms wrapped tenderly around his waist pulling his ass backwards toward my groan, grinding roughly against him.

One of the nearby loops wasn’t so much a loop as a package containing a brightly colored condom which I quickly rolled over my length before quickly pushing myself into Frankie. He groaned loudly which I echoed quickly. I fucked him roughly as he moaned loudly. My lips played against the skin of his neck until I could feel myself getting close to my climax. “Frankie…I’m going to…”

“Please,” he moan, pressing his hips back against mine.

I thrusted a few more times until I was cumming, filling the condom and falling backwards through the loops and into the milky liquid…or was I?

I awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in my bed. I flailed around for a moment before figuring out where I was and realizing just how hard and leaky my cock was. I couldn’t help myself, I reached for my phone and snapped a picture of myself through the darkness. I attached it to a text message which said, “I just woke up from the most weirdly erotic dream I’ve ever had. I love you.”

“Do tell,” came his response a moment later. Another moment and my phone was vibrating in my hands. I answered and the first words out of Frankie’s mouth were: “You’re beautiful.” His voice sounded rough and hoarse. He sounded eager and needy and it only served to further the problem beneath my sheets.

“I miss you, Frankie,” the huskiness in my own voice was mildly startling.

“I miss you, too, babe. What was your dream about?”

“You,” I said tentatively.

“Since you sent me the picture (which I will treasure forever), I sort of assumed that much.”

I laughed a little and readjusted myself. “I was fucking you. That’s not why it was weirdly erotic though. Those dreams happen pretty much every other night.”

“So what made this one so special that I got a picture?”

“Froot Loops.”

“Are you kidding me?” he giggled loudly.

“Nope I was fucking you in a pool of Froot Loops. Thought I don’t think they were real. Just plastic fakes…and the liquid felt more like water than milk, but it looked like we were in a giant cereal bowl.”

“And you were fucking me…” he said slowly.

I swallowed. “I was. I wish I still was. I’m so hard.”

“You know you’re allowed to take care of that.”

“Mmm,” I groaned.

“What, you gonna let yourself get blue balls over this?”

I laughed. “No…I just. I wish you were here, Frankie.”

“I wish I was, too. I’d take care of that in a heartbeat.”

“I know you would. You’d be all too happy about it, too.”

“God, I miss you, Zach.”

“I miss you, too, babe. Will you help me?”

I could hear smile and giddiness in his voice. “Facetime?”

“Please,” I groaned.”

He hung up, but my phone buzzed again a moment later and I answered his video call. “Babe,” I moaned, pulling the phone away so he could see the tented sheet in my lap.

“Move that sheet right now so I can see the beauty that is my wonderful boyfriend who is all too far away from me.”

I smirked. And set the phone down so he was watching my ceiling as I moved the sheet before picking the phone back up so I was fully in his view, but I was instead looking at his ceiling. “Where’d you go?”

I heard him giggle. “Give me a moment.” I heard the sound of material against skin and could only guess what was happening. I heard a relieved sigh and the camera bounced before his face came back into focus.

“What was that about?”

“If you get to have fun with this, so do I,” he said mischievously. He held the camera away from himself until his stiff cock was on the screen, too. I groaned loudly.

“I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep.”

“You didn’t. I was already awake. I wish you were here.”

“I do, too. I love being able to see you like this.”

“You’re gorgeous, Zach. I wish I was there so you fuck me just like you did in that dream.”

“Of fuck, Frankie, you have no idea.” I started to stroke myself carefully. I was already so close to my climax. I groaned loudly. I held myself back carefully until I could tell Frankie was almost as close as I was. We stroked ourselves in unison. I imagine I was fucking his tight ass. It would only be a few more days till we were together again and that would be possible. I quickly came, my load squirting across my stomach as I moaned loudly.

Frankie came a moment later and we were both left panting loudly at each other while we watched each other. He moaned slightly as he pulled the phone closer to his face. I smiled at him. “I love you so much, Frankie.”

“I love you, too, Zach. That was the best wakeup call I’ve ever received.”

“Well, good morning, beautiful. You look so sexy.”

“So do you, babe. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now.”

“I would give anything to be in your arms. Only a couple weeks though.”

“I know. I can’t wait.”

“Have an amazing day, babe.”

“Thank you, my love. You, too.”


End file.
